


The One Where Brian Fucks Roger's Boyfriend

by GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)



Series: The Spoiled Brat Universe [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Brian May, Comedy, Drunk Roger Taylor, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Millionaire Brian May, Original Character(s), Prostitute Roger Taylor, Prostitution, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, drunk brian may, spoiled brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: Brian and Roger drunkenly talk about past sexual relationships.
Relationships: Brian May/Original Character(s), Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: The Spoiled Brat Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447315
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	The One Where Brian Fucks Roger's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> hi did yall know im trans (ftm) :) also i thought of this and i just needed to write it cause its hilarious. also please god don't anyone take this as transphobic, brian and roger arent transphobic pls do not  
> (edit; some people on tumblr have expressed concern with thinking that i’m portraying Roger as a ‘happy prostitute’ despite prostitution being incredibly degrading to men and women. please check my tumblr under the tag spoiled brat to see my responses if you think the same because it isn’t the case!)

It wasn't unheard of that his friends and partners would be whisked off for a blowjob or a quick fuck up the bum, but it sure didn't make Roger any less jealous when it happened.

Sure, it had happened to him once or twice, but when it was Samuel being hurried away into a greasy old lad's car, it sort of hit differently.

His boyfriend Samuel was one of the top prostitutes in the area along with him and one of the females. Sam was popular because he was transgender, and Roger was popular for looking feminine while being male. People were strange, but it was good money that let them eat so he didn't care about their fetishes or what genitals they liked on who.

Maybe Roger was a little miffed when he saw one of the wealthiest men in the country, who was by far more handsome than he was even if he wasn't going to admit it, come by for what had to be the millionth time and his boyfriend offered his services. 

"Brian May is a fucking whore," Roger sneered once Samuel and the millionaire was out of his sight. "I can't stand him. He's going through each of us, who does he think he is?"

His best friend, Emmett, who was old enough to be his mother and acted like it too, drew back a cigarette that was wrinkled and bent as it had been in her pocket for days now. "I'm sure he'd say the same about you. Also, he's a millionaire, he's playing the part."

"Yeah, or he's a lonely whore."

She shrugged. "What's it to you?"

Roger gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "I don't want him fucking _my_ boyfriend. This is why I'm picky with who gets me and who doesn't! I don't want some millionaire fag who fucks my boyfriend to get his hands on me. He probably made his money from, I don't know, selling kids to zoo's."

Emmett gave him a blank stare. "Are you aware-"

"Yes, I know how he gets his money. Fuck you. I want Sam back. He's my hole."

She grimaced. "Ew, Rog."

He waved his hands and stole the cigarette from her mouth. "If he ever talks to me, I'll kick his teeth in."

Okay, so things were different now. If someone had told Roger when he was nineteen that he would be married and constantly sleeping with the millionaire he before wanted to kick the teeth into, he would have spit in their face and pushed his knock-off stiletto into their face.

He didn't often think of Samuel these days, why would he since he had Brian? The last he'd seen of him was when they'd broken up and Samuel had left the corner they lived in. It wasn't a terrible breakup, but it was significant enough for them to be touchy near each other.

Tonight, they were a little drunk and on the topics of how many people they thought they'd slept with. For Roger, it was in the hundreds. At least. Brian was similar but he didn't count blow-jobs.

That's about when Roger got onto the topic of his friends and how many times he watched Brian whisk them away into his big fancy car only to see them the next day walking strangely with stories of how lovely their night was.

"Wait, wait, I need to tell you," Roger laughed, holding up his hand to Brian's face. "Do you remember how I used to despise you?"

Brian made a choking noise and broke out into a grin. "Oh my god, yeah. You were always so furious at me when I even got near you. I was surprised you even talked to me the night we met."

"Okay, I had a good reason, listen. Listen, Brian. Are you listening?" Roger raised his eyebrows and Brian nodded eagerly. "You fucked my boyfriend."

Brian's eyes widened. "I did?!"

"Yes! You had sex with my boyfriend! His name was Samuel, do you remember?"

Brian wracked his brain for answers. Samuel, Samuel, _Samuel_... He'd had sex with a lot of people. His eyes suddenly went wider than Roger thought was possible, and he snapped his fingers and clapped before pointing. 

"I remember him! He was a real surprise."

Roger smiled and urged Brian for more.

"I was taking his pants off and then...Well...You know, you dated him!"

"Yeah, he's transgender. Was that weird?"

"No, no. It wasn't that. I was just got caught off guard, I definitely didn't stop there. It was new, though."

Roger snorted into his hand and shook his head. "He was an awfully good lay."

Brian nodded and put his hand over his mouth. "Better than me?"

"Oh," He laughed. "I don't think anyone is a better lay than you. I've fucked every man on the planet it seems, but you're the only one I married. Isn't that something?"

"You married me for the sex?"

"What else is there?"

Brian rolled his eyes and Roger wrapped his arms around his neck with a laugh.

"You know I love you!" Roger shouted into his shoulder. "And I guess I forgive you for fucking my mate."

"Oh thank god, I wouldn't have ever forgotten about it if you didn't forgive me."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Feedermercury  
> Twitter: mlmrogertaylor  
> <3


End file.
